Monsters
by shadowpuff
Summary: OC gives birth to Loki's children in her own universe. Unfortunately there is something she forgot. LokixOC(Kind of)


Monsters

People forget Loki only sires monsters. That he is called both the father and mother of monsters. She forgot that too. Later, she didn't care.

She couldn't remember how she got into the marvel universe. One minute she was crossing the street, a car speeding towards her, and the next minute she was standing in front of the Tesseract. There were scientist around her and soldiers run towards her, weapons ready to fire. She sees Hawkeye and his eyes are blue. Bright blue.

Her eyes are blue now too.

Loki likes her. Likes the information she has. Likes that she knows what is going to happen in the future. She helps him take out the Avengers. SHIELD. Everyone. But it doesn't work. Loki still losses.

Loki abandons her quickly. Not that she's surprised. He kept her for her knowledge. He slept with her because he needed release, not because he loved her. He bound himself to her so that he could drain her life force and become more powerful. She doesn't care. He's her master and she will love him, serve him, and give him everything he wants.

Loki is taken back to Asgard and she remains in the custody of SHIELD. They try to break the sceptre's spell on her but nothing they do works. She wonders if it only works when someone want the spell to be broken. She doesn't ask. They do.

She remains in a cell. They don't know what to do with her. She's left alone, no one to talk to. Except Loki. He's appears to her sometimes. Whispers into her ear. Whispers things. Terrible things. She doesn't tell anyone.

It takes them a month to realize what Loki knew from the beginning. That she admits the same energy the Tesseract did. Within that month she realizes she can use magic. They try to drain the power, but nothing works. She practices her magic and everything works.

One day she disappears from the cell. She wake up in a hospital and realizes she's back in her own universe. She was in a coma, they tell her. Even though she's not hurt. She was hit by a car and nothing is wrong with her.

Her eyes are still blue.

Her magic still works.

She's still a living power source.

People realize she gives off some kind of radiation but they can't do anything about it. So they send her home. Her parents don't know what to do with her. She stays in her room, trying to find a way back.

After a few weeks she starts getting sick. Then she gains weight. It doesn't take them long to realize she's pregnant.

Loki is the only person she's slept with.

They don't know that.

The Tesseract energy fights against the x-ray machine. They can't see the baby. Or babies really. She knows she's carrying more than one. She wouldn't be so big if she wasn't.

Sometimes she can still feel Loki. Feel the bond between them. Pulling. She dreams of Asgard. She dreams of Loki. She tells him she pregnant in the dream. He laughs at her. She doesn't know why. Because she forgets. She forgets who and what Loki is.

Her water breaks a year after she sleeps with him. The time is less in her universe. And it's not just water that runs down her legs, but blood at well. The blood is purple and everyone freak out.

She's rushed to the hospital. Labour doesn't last long. But people run around trying to stop the blood flow, still purple. Loki's there. In the corner. No one sees him. He looks excited.

She's excited too. They're his children after all. But she still doesn't remember. Not yet.

She pushes the first baby out and everyone just stares at it. It's skin is black and it's eyes are red. It's teeth and claws are so sharp. It takes a good chunk out of the nurse that tried to strangle it. No one goes near it and no one wants to come near her.

Another contraction hits and the doctor is forced to help her. The next baby has tentacles. It looks like a cross between a dragon and an octopus. Almost like a kraken. Then again, that's probably what it is. People scream and it strangles the doctor, killing him. They throw it into the cot with the demon child.

She watches as the Kraken raps itself around the Demon. They look happy. Happy to be together again.

Another contraction hits and a nurse come forward as the doctor is dragged out of the room. By now she can hear people outside. People with guns. Ready to come in and kill the monsters.

No. Kill her **children**.

The third child looks like a tiger. But it has several tails. And the heads of the tails are snakes. One of the snakes bites the nurse as she places it in the cot and the nurse turns to stone. The babies are happy. They look at her and she looks back.

Loki stands next to her. He kisses her forehead and tells her how proud of her he is. He tells her to look at their children and she remembers. She remembers what he is. And she will never forget.

Never.

But she doesn't care. She stands up, she has more strength then she realizes because she doesn't falter, and walks to them. They reach out to her, happy to see her and she realizes she is happy to see them too. As she coos at them she finds that Loki is gone. She's not bothered by it, she can still feel him.

Instead she cuts herself and the babies feed on her blood. They crawl around her arm and she kisses each of them. Her children. Loki's children.

Men run in. They shoot at her, but the bullets don't reach them. Her magic stops them. She waves her arm and the men smash against the wall, dead. People start screaming outside and she grins.

Her universe doesn't have Loki or Asgard or the Avengers. Her universe doesn't have any defence against magic and monsters. She knows what she must do. What Loki, her master, would have done in her place.

After all: _It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation._

* * *

End. A bit short, but whatever.

I was reading some fan-fictions about Loki's children and realized there was one thing people usually forget when they write OC/Loki, especially if the OC gets pregnant. Most of Loki's children are seen and defined as 'monsters'. So why would this time be any different?

So yeah, Loki's evil here, even though I'm a firm believer that Loki was brainwashed in the Avengers (mostly anyways). It's still fun to read an evil!Loki from time to time.

Ps. If anyone wants to go and turn this into a full fic, go ahead. Just remember that:

Loki is evil.

Loki doesn't love the Oc, he's just using her.

Oc goes crazy and stays under the sceptre's (Loki's) control

Otherwise, have fun.

Oh! The Kraken and Demon are boys, while the Medusa-Tiger is a girl.


End file.
